I'll be thinking about youworldwide
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Fabian is in a band and has to leave for tour. Nina and the girls miss them. Tensions rise and Nina's old boyfriend comes back and the Pevinsies and Caspian visit.


**I'll be thinking about you…Worldwide**

Fabian Rutter was sitting across his girlfriend Nina Martin at the table eating breakfast. They were talking for a little when Nina started to cry. So Fabian got up and hugged her from behind. He said to her…

Fabian: Nina. Look I know that you will miss me but I will miss you too. Okay? But don't you worry because you know what?

Nina: (still crying) What Fabes?

Fabian: I will be thinking about you worldwide. I think about you in Paris, London, and Tokyo. In fact, we're doing 1 last show before our tour, so if you want to come you can. (Wipes tear away from Nina's eyes)

Nina: (stops crying and calms down) really thanks Fabes, I love you. (Hugs Fabian)

Fabian: I love you too Nines (hugs Nina back)

At 7:00 pm, Fabian and bandmates, Jerome, Mick, and Alfie were warming up when girlfriends came in with goodbye gifts and the guys gave them V.I.P passes and Fabian said that they (girls) could sing with the band as a last goodbye before the tour. But Fabian had 1 other gift for Nina… a beautiful diamond ring. Fabian was going to propose to Nina. So the girls got ready and the girls and the guys got on the stage to sing the song "This is our song by Camp Rock 2.

Fabian: So let's sing Na, Na Na Na Na, hey ya

Come on and sing Na, Na Na Na Na, hey ya

Fabian and Nina: This is our song that's all that matter cause

We all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

Fabian: This is our song

Alfie: And grab your guitar

Sit by the fire

Alfie and Amber: Cause we all need a song

When we're weary and tired

We'll sit here together

Fabian and Nina: and sing it out loud

Everyone including crowd: This is our song that's all that matter cause

We all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer and this is our song

This is our song, this is our song

This is our song

Fabian: Come on and sing Na, Na, hey ya

Everyone and crowd: This is our song that's all that matters cause

We all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer (Our summer)

This is our song that's all that matters cause

We all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

This is our song (This is our song)

This is our song (This is our song)

This is our song

Fabian: This is our song! (Ends song then says). Everybody listen, I have something to say… (Turns to Nina and goes on 1 knee and takes out a velvet box and opens it. Nina sees a beautiful diamond ring)

Nina: Fabes…it's-it's beautiful

Fabian: (speaks into microphone) Nina Anna Martin, I love you and promise to protect you so what I'm asking is will you marry me?

Nina: (speaks in microphone) Fabian Kendall Rutter…I love you too but I don't know what to say.

Crowd and Amber, Mara, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick: Say YES! Say yes. Go on, say YES!

Nina: (speaks in microphone) Yes! Yes I'll marry you (kisses Fabian then stops) I want to sing a song. Fabian if you could join me.

Shelter my eyes from the sun

and watch as the day rolls by deep in my head now it's like I'm dreaming

because you're my baby

from you're head down to you're to your booty. (ends song). Thanks Fabes I love you.

Fabian: You're welcome. I love you too Nines. Do you want to sing 1 more song before I have to leave?

Nina: Sure (looks at crowd and says in microphone) I will be singing you're my favorite song. It goes to Fabian.

Words don't come easy

without a melody, I'm always thinking

instead of do-re-mi. I should be hiking, swimming, laughing with you. Instead i'm all out of tune.

But what you don't know you lift me off the ground.

you're inspiration you help me find my sound.

And if I heard you on the radio I'd never want to change a single note.

It's what I've tried to say all along, You're m favorite song, My favorite...song! (Ends Song)

Fabian: (Picks up Nina and spins her around) That was great and you are my favorite song. You know what we can video chat.

The bell rang that meant that Fabian and the guys had to leave. The girls started to cry and continued after the bus left.

So, then they calmed down and got in Mara's car and drove to Nina's house. Nina said...

Nina: If you guys want we can stay here til the guys come back. What do you say? Plus we can watch T.V.

Patricia: I say (looks at the door and sees somepeople looking in the door window) Nina there's somepeople at the door.

Nina: hold on. It's them and that other person. (Goes to the door and opens it) Susan! Lucy! Edmund! Peter! I missed you so much (Hugs them, then stops when she sees Kevin, her ex boyfriend who she is mad at) What are you doing here Kevin? I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you ever again.

Kevin: Listen Nina. I love you and I know you love me back. So let's get back together okay? Just you and me. Or else I'll have to hurt you.

Nina: No! Kevin I' don't want to get back together with you. Infact I hate you!

Kevin: Fine then I have to do THIS! (Pushes Nina into a table)

Edmund: HEY! You can't push my sister into table.

Peter: So if you want to hurt Nina...you will need to get past us. Susan, Lucy, girls go check Nina.

Susan: Got it

Mara: I'll get Fabian on Video Chat from the T.V.

Mara turns on the Video Chat and found Fabian's account. She had to wait 2 minutes when Fabian finally came on.

Fabian: Mara what's going on?

Lucy: Fabian! Nina's old boyfriend got mad and pushed her into a table. Now let me see Nina.

Mara: You might not like how she looks.

Susan and Patricia bought Nina who was glad to see Fabian.

Nina: Fabes is that you?

Fabian: Yeah it's me Nines. Are you okay?

Nina: Yeah except for a broken arm but I'll be fine.

Fabian: Good. Let me speak to the person who hurt you.

Kevin hears and looks at the T.V and says

Kevin: I'm Kevin. Who are you?

Fabian: Excuse me but I'm Nina's Fiance and if you hurt her anymore I will personally come down and beat you up myself.

Kevin: I'm so scared. Please I'm not afraid of you.

Susan: That's it. I've had enough of you.

Susan shoots an arrow in Kevin's shoulder and foot.

Amber: Nice shot Susan.

Susan: Thanks. Now Kevin, I want you to apologize and leave and don't come back.

Kevin: No.

Edmund, Peter, and Fabian: LEAVE!

Fabian: Get out of my house and leave Nina alone.

Kevin leaves and Fabian looks at Nina who was tending her wounds.

Fabian: My cousin Caspian is coming to help.

There was a doorbell and Susan opened the door to see her boyfriend Caspian.

Susan: Caspian!

Caspian: Susan! How are you?

Susan: I'm great and thanks for coming. So after talking to Caspian, the band, and Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. Nina and the others fell asleep.

A few months later, Nina and the girls went shopping. While Fabian and the guys came in the house and hid in the girls closet. Nina and the girls came. Nina was saying...

Nina: Amber, thanks for picking out my wedding dress.

Amber: You're welcome Nina.

Nina went to go put her wedding dress away in her closet. When she opened her closet door she saw her favorite brown haired, green eyed fiance.

Nina: Fabian! I missed you.

Fabian: And you too Nines.

Fabian picks Nina up and spins her up and around. Mara comes and says

Mara: Nina, are you okay? I heard you scream- Fabian welcome back!

Fabian: Thanks and Mara...Mick's waiting for you downstairs.

Mara: Really! Thanks.

Mick: Mara! Where are you?

All the girls found their guys and they had a welcome back party. A few months later, An anxious Nina was waiting in her wedding dress. It was short sleeved with a U- shaped bodice and long- uplifted and drags in the back**(Photo on my profile).** When someone knocked on the door Nina said who is it? She heard her brother Peter's voice.

Peter: Nina, It's me and I've come to walk you down the aisle.

Nina went to open the door and saw her brother. A few hours, wedding music played and Nina and Peter were walking down the aisle. Nina was walking and looking at Fabian, smiling at him. She then got to the alter and held Fabian's hands. She stood and heard Fabian's vows then he heard her's, she and Fabian kissed and walked down the aisle with Fabian. 2 years later, Nina was in the hospital because she was giving birth to two girls Melody and Tori. 5 years later, during 4th of July. Fabian said to Nina...

Fabian: I have everything to wish for. You, Melody, and Tori, My friends, and especially you Nina.

Nina: I love you and I have everything to wish for as well. Sing 1 more song.

Fabian and his band sang a lemonade mouth song More than a band with the girls singing with them

I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
>But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,<br>Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
>I'm not gonna let you fall<p>

Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<p>

Yea a a, yea,

You used to brave the world all on your own,  
>Now we won't let you go, go it alone<br>Be who you want to be, always stand tall  
>Not gonna let you fall,<p>

Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<p>

I never knew you could take me so far,  
>I've always wanted the home that you are,<br>The ones I need

Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<p>

Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you,  
>My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand,  
>We'll always be more than a band<p>

THE END


End file.
